


Stargazing

by linguisticallycunning



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Light Dom/sub, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 10:58:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14999435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linguisticallycunning/pseuds/linguisticallycunning
Summary: Some rules are meant to be broken.





	Stargazing

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the absence of late, it's been a long month for me dealing with much family strife, aging parents, hospitals, and not much fun. The writing time took a hit. But life moves forward and I'm getting back to work. Hopefully I'll have more of Impatience done soon but here's a little PWP to tide you over.

 

 

 

 

 

It had been a long week for Captain Janeway. Two different alien species both on the attack, a minor replicator shutdown that had resulted in days of Leola root, and let’s not forget going ten rounds with Seven, both on and off the velocity court. The good captain was tired, exhausted, she thought as she stood facing the stars streaking by her window. She leaned forward, her hands wrapping tensely around the rail. Her broad shoulders were hunched with tension and she was lost in the tangle of her own thoughts. She was long off duty but hadn’t allowed herself to go back to her quarters or anywhere else.

 

The door chimed but Janeway didn’t respond. She didn’t even hear it. Her thoughts were locked on home. And if she’d ever see her mother again. This was a dark path, leading only to the brambles and snakebites of her most negative synapses. But once the gate was open, there was little she could do to staunch the onslaught of regrets. It was an old cycle but a powerful one and she was just tired enough for it to gain steam.

 

She’d just thought about replicating a coffee when she felt hands on her hips. Her breath hitched as she felt her heart begin to pound. Then she felt lips graze her neck. She tried to shift around to face her admirer but her hips were locked tight.  Then the hands began to move slowly upward, following the line of Janeway’s hips to the edges of her uniform jacket. Skillfully they slid beneath the heavy red and black, then beneath the thinner, silkier undershirt, until they found the warm, bare skin of Janeway’s smooth stomach.

 

Dizzy with arousal now, Janeway opened her mouth to speak. No words emerged as teeth sunk noticeably into the soft skin beneath her ear. Instead she let out a sound between a snarl and a squeak and Seven struggled not to break and laugh out loud. Janeway knew the game now. But they were still in her ready room and that was out of bounds. Seven wasn’t going to let her speak. Her captain’s mind cringed as she realized it was 0300 and they could probably get away with it. It all but cried out but she let the order fly anyway.

 

“Computer, place a privacy seal on the Ready Room, Janeway Pi Alpha Sigma. Emergency override only.”

 

Janeway did twist around then, and smirked at a very flushed former Borg.

 

“Where were we?” Janeway challenged.

 

“Turn around,” Seven commanded, her flat tone raising the small hairs on the back of the Captain’s neck. Janeway complied, hiding a smirk.

 

Seven’s hands resumed their previous path, slowly snaking up Janeway’s abdomen leaving goosebumps in their wake. Seven lightened her touch as her fingertips brushed the underside of Janeway’s bare breasts. Normally, Seven would have encountered a bra but she knew that at this late hour, it would have long been discarded. Seven beamed at this confirmation and moved to cup both breasts in her palms.

 

Shocks surged from Janeway’s now rock hard nipples all the way to her cunt. Seven was incredibly skilled, she thought as she arched back into Seven, desperate for more of Seven’s touch everywhere. Seven did not disappoint as her fingers, both human and Borg, tightened over her nipples, almost painfully. Janeway couldn’t stop the moan that erupted from the back of her throat. Seven’s grip tightened before she dropped her Borg fingers lower, quickly finding and unfastening Janeway’s pants with extreme dexterity.

 

The metal tipped fingers were both cool and hot and were now past the thin cotton panties. Janeway’s hips canted back, magnetically drawn further into Seven, wanting no space between them. The human fingers continued to knead Janeway’s breast, rolling the nipple and making Janeway absolutely crazy. She ached for Seven, every touch just increased the ache, increased the want. Seven knew she could drag things out, torturing Janeway with flicks and licks and pauses. But it had been a hard week.

 

Seven reached lower, parting the damps curls slowly, deliberately as their bodies began to move together. Janeway held onto the rail with one hand as she let the other reach behind Seven’s neck, drawing them flush together. Seven’s fingertips circled around and finally over the slippery clit before gliding deeper. She thrust two fingers inside Janeway’s pulsing cunt. The redhead bucked hard, and wanting more, cried out. Seven obliged and added a third finger.

 

Janeway wanted to stay like this, forever being fucked by Seven, right on the edge of an astronomical orgasm. Seven’s fingers pistoned, they curled and spread, they owned her and she didn’t care. She moved with Seven’s touch, gloriously thoughtless. Janeway’s eyes were still fixed on the stars, their streaks matching her racing pulse as Seven continued to drive her higher and higher. She felt the nudge of Seven’s thumb around her clit as she slammed back against Seven’s body, as waves of sheer pleasure wracked through her.

 

Seven held her as her legs gave way, but Kathryn wasn’t as spent as she seemed. As Seven withdrew her fingers, Janeway twisted around, and finally faced Seven. She pushed heavily against the railing as she wrapped both arms around Seven’s long neck, kissing her until she was breathless as well. Seven’s fingers still danced between Janeway’s legs and Kathryn wanted some equal access. Seven’s biosuit was both tantalizing as well as seamlessly frustrating, at least until you knew the trick. Kathryn’s fingers were as sly as they were quick. Still panting, she drew Seven in for another searing kiss and when they finally broke apart, Seven was standing stark naked, as Kathryn smiled at her own nimbleness.

 

At this, Seven finally withdrew her hand from Janeway’s open pants and stepped out of her suit and boots in one fluid motion. She turned her lust-laden eyes on Janeway, clearly not deterred by her sudden nakedness.

 

“Ohh no you don’t!” Kathryn, still very much in uniform dodged Seven’s advance using the momentum to tip the naked blonde onto the low couch suddenly before them. The force carried Janeway forward and she landed heavily on Seven, her hip colliding with a silvery band of an abdominal implant. The slight sharp pain brought Janeway back to her senses. She nearly sat up but instead she looked down at the face of beauty beneath her. Seven’s flushed cheeks, her parted lips, melted any remaining propriety in Janeway.

 

Not to be outdone, Seven took the opportunity to divest Kathryn of her jacket and undershirt leaving her deliciously topless, suspended above Seven. Kathryn leaned forward and wasted no more time in burying her face in the idyllic cleavage before capturing one of Seven’s dusky nipples between her teeth. Seven whimpered, unborglike, it would have been sweet if it hadn’t turned feral as Kathryn’s hand sought purchase between those long, long legs.

 

Seven did not enjoy the scratchy material of the uniform pants against her over sensitive skin. Kathryn had attacked her other nipple and as Seven arched further into her touch, she moved her hands down Kathryn’s back to the waistband of the pants. Seven slid the pants and panties down in one motion. Kathryn took a second to kick them away having already discarded her boots.

 

Equally naked now, they fit themselves back together, Kathryn’s hand sliding between Seven’s silky thighs. Seven raised her knee against the back of the couch, granting Kathryn better access. The move also spread Kathryn’s own legs. The redhead was so distracted by the dripping blonde in her hand, the ship could have disappeared and she wouldn’t have noticed. Seven began to cant as Kathryn stroked teasingly, playing. Her eyes met Seven’s, locked blue on blue, as Kathryn’s fingers slid deeply into Seven. Seven’s eyes grew impossibly wide as she grunted, tightening around the thrusting digits. But just as Janeway thought she’d gained control, she felt Seven’s hand a second before those long fingers slid back into her.

 

Thoughts and logic dissolved as they moved as one, forgetting everything but the immediate and overwhelming shivers, and ripples, and trills. The symphony of their bodies, undulated to a silent waltz only they could hear, and as the tempo increased their motions became more frantic and kinetic causing even Seven to sweat. They had moved past the tango, spinning into each other, a chain reaction of fusion, as orgasms ripped through them, echoing and rebounding until they collapsed against each other spent and soaked.

 

It took long moments before Kathryn could raise her head to see Seven struggling to do the same. Somehow they had ended up on the floor. Seven looked back, a dazed look in her eye. She also had an extremely goofy smile that Janeway feared she also wore. Walking to her quarters was definitely not an option.

 

“Seven, my darling, you are incorrigible,” Kathryn grinned before kissing the still dazed blonde.

 

“Computer, authorize Janeway Theta Beta Psi, site to site transport, two to beam to the Captain’s Quarters.”

 

Kathryn looked down at Seven’s smiling face and giggled. She was still giggling when they rematerialized a moment later, still tangled and naked, but now on her living room floor. Seven got to her feet first and helped Kathryn up. She felt giddy as she watched Kathryn laugh.

 

“You know that was amazing Seven, I should be irked you got me to break my own rule but it was just too good.”

 

“Incorrigible,” Seven beamed.

 

“Yes, don’t ever change.” And with that, Kathryn turned and strode off towards her bedroom. Seven considered the statement for a moment before following Kathryn to bed.

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always welcome! I love to get feedback and hear what you guys want to see in future tales.


End file.
